The child
by StarFariey
Summary: Kagome, you're pregnant. Those 3 little words turn Kagome's world upside down. Work being re-done.
1. The begining

Kagome looked out her window. It had been three days sense she and Inu-Yasha had a fight. "Inu-Yasha why do you have to make every thing so hard?" she asked no one in particular.

Flash back

"Inu-Yasha! Sango! Miroku! I'm back!" Kagome yelled as she got out of the well. As usual Inu-Yasha was right by the well instantly.

"Feh. About time wench," was his reply.

"Inu-Yasha, just be happy I came back this time."

Inu-Yasha just scoffed at her. Kagome was just happy that she was back. She never got tired of this place. It always had some thing new for her.

Kagome started to pull her bag out of the well when she heard Inu-Yasha yell, "Kagome! Get down!" but it was too late. Some sort of demon grabbed her and shot off to the sky.

"INU-YASHA HELP ME!" she screamed. She looked at her kidnapper. He had long brown hair that he pulled up into a pony tail. "Holly shit Koga! Let me down!"

"I'm sorry I have to do this Kagome, but it's the only way that dog turd will get the point that you're MY women." And with that he knocked her out. Koga kept running along the ground until he reached a small castle. He quickly ran in to the place and went to an old man. "Alright potion maker, where's the potion you promised me?" The potion maker only smiled.

"Kagome," a voice was calling out to her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him. Koga. The person she thought wouldn't hurt her.

"What you want Koga?" she asked.

"You need to drink something. I don't want you getting dehydrated." He said smugly. He then put a cup of "water" to her lips. Kagome grabbed the glass of water and gulped it down. She felt like she hadn't drunk in days. Kagome looked at Koga. All she could think about was the way he could feel against her. The way his hands would ignite a fire within her.

Koga saw the lust in her eyes. This was just what he wanted. The prophecy would come true and Kagome would bear his pups. Inu-Yasha would finally see that she was his. He leaned down and kissed her fiercely. She responded all to well. Kagome started to take off Koga's pants as he undid her shirt. Every thing was going according to his plan.

Kagome woke up with a start. She must have been dreaming. She HAD to be dreaming. She looked around and saw that she was in a place she didn't recognize. She looked down and saw that she had... Kagome's face paled. She was naked in someone else's bed. Koga then came in wearing… well if he was wearing something, Kagome wasn't able to see it.

"Well," he said smugly. "I think that Inu-Yasha will get the point, Now that you are covered in my scent."

Kagome couldn't believe it. She knew what had happened. She and Koga had sex. Without protection. 'Oh God. I'm going to be sick.'

"Koga take me back to Inu-Yasha at once," she said through tears.

"With pleasure my love." He let her get dressed and took her back.

Kagome looked at the well. It had never looked so inviting.

"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha yelled at the top of his lungs. "Why didn't you duck! Did you want to get kidnapped by..." he then smelt her. He smelled Koga all over her. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO?" he yelled at her.

"Inu-Yasha please," she said through tears. "Don't start. I just had... I don't know. I –I –I –I," At that moment Sango walked up.

"Inu-Yasha! Stop scaring her senseless. She just had the scare of a life time can't you see that?" Kagome had never been so thankful for her best friend. She ran into Sango's arms and started sobbing.

"Sssshhhh, Kagome. Let's go take a bath." And with that Sango led her away. In the hot spring Kagome told Sango every thing.

"I remember asking him why he was taking me away. He said it was because he wanted to get it through to Inu-Yasha that I was his. And then he knocked me out. The next thing that I knew he was making me drink some sort of water but it didn't taste like water. And then I woke up naked and in a bed, and Koga told me that Inu-Yasha wouldn't want me because his sent was all over me. Sango help me"

"Ok the first thing that I would do is go home. You have these tests at home that see if you are pregnant right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well go home and take one. There's a chance… There's a chance Koga got you pregnant." Kagome got out of the hot spring and put her clothes on.

"Sango, tell the others that I wont come back for awhile. I need some time to think."

"Ok Kagome." Kagome walked to the well. Inu-Yasha was waiting for her.

"Ok wench, time to talk." Kagome just looked at Inu-Yasha. The man that she had loved for so long. She knew that she could never tell him what had happened. She went over to him.

"Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do." She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Before Inu-Yasha knew what to do she was over the well. He felt where she had kissed him and then looked at his robe. It was wet with tears. "Kagome..."

End flash back

"MOM!" Kagome yelled out. She was finally ready to ask her mom for some pregnancy testes.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"There is something I need you to get me at the store."

"What?"

"Well," Kagome tried to say it. "I need-" she couldn't say it out loud. Saying it out loud would mean she might be pregnant with Koga's child. She instead wrote it out on a piece of paper. Her mom read it and her eyes widened.

"K-K-K- Kagome, are you serious?" Kagome's mother was shaking

Kagome burst into tears as soon as her mother said that. She knew her mother had always wanted her to graduate college, get married and get a good paying job before she had children. Kagome didn't notice her mother move until she felt her arms around her.

"Oh Kagome, I don't know what to say." She sat there and rocked Kagome back and forth till the sobbing had subsided. "Honey, I need to know how long ago it happened. There's a time period when you can't detect the hormones that tell you if you're pregnant or not." Kagome started sobbing again.

"Mom… I don't know how long ago it was. I was out of it…" Kagome stayed in her mother's arms, sobbing.

It took Kagome a week until she was ready to take the test.

"Kagome, get out of the bathroom! You've been in there for half an hour!" Souta pounded on the door.

"Souta there are other bathroom's in this house!" Kagome yelled at the door. She had turned on the shower so that no one could hear her sobbing. She looked down at the test. That little blue cross looked up at her menacingly. Kagome erupted in another fit of sobbing. What was she going to do?

"Kagome! I need to get ready for school!" Souta pounded on the door. "MOM! KAGOME WON'T GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Kagome yanked the door open and stormed out of the bathroom and into her own room.

"Fine Souta have the freaking bathroom!" Kagome slammed her door shut. She laid down on her bed and starting crying again. 'Stupid hormones,' she thought to herself.

After of sobbing her eyes out, and puking because she was crying so hard, she was sitting on her window seat. Her hand was on her stomach. There was a life growing inside of her. She had to become stronger, less emotional. There was a soft knock on her door.

"C'm in." Kagome's mother came in and silently shut the door.

"Honey, you haven't eaten anything all day, come downstairs and eat something."

"I'm not hungry," that was a lie, she was famished but she didn't want to leave the protection of her room.

"Come on honey, come eat" reluctantly Kagome got up and went downstairs. When she smelled the rice her stomach tried to turn itself inside-out. She ran to the downstairs bathroom and started dry heaving.

"Kagome, are you alright?" her mom rushed over to her and held her hair back.

"No mom, everything's going wrong!" she leaned over the toilet wishing that she'd just puke already. "I'm pregnant! And now I have to face Inu-Yasha tomorrow and tell him and everyone else!"

Kagome's mother stood by her daughter, thinking over what she had just said. "You're pregnant?"

Kagome nodded. She had finally puked and her stomach was thanking her for it. Spitting out the water that was in her mouth she said, "And before you ask, it's not Inu-Yasha's." Kagome looked over at her mother who was pale. She went over to her mother and hugged her. "It'll be alright mom," she whispered in her ear, "It'll be ok."

"Honey, I'm supposed to be saying that to you." Her mother had started to cry. "I should be the one comforting you. Not you comforting me." Her mother clung to her.

"I'm alright with it now, I think."

Kagome was back in her room on the window seat. She squeezed the teddy bear her father had given her before he had gone off to work for the government.

"Inu-Yasha, I love you so much. How am I going to tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Kagome looked up from her seat. She went as white as a sheet when she saw Inu-Yasha sitting there on a tree in her yard looking as though nothing had happened.

"W-w-w-what?" her eyes were bulging out of her head.

"I said tell me what?" Kagome blinked.

"What did you just hear?"

"I came in at, 'How am I going to tell you?'" Kagome sighed. She was so relived that he didn't hear her say that she was in love with him.

"Well, I need to tell every one back in you're time. Let me get my stuff I'll go with you." Inu-Yasha sat outside by the well while Kagome got her things. She came out side with her stuff in her big yellow bag. She worried if Inu-Yasha could smell the baby growing inside her. They had been in her room and her room smelled like roses since she kept her air freshener in there, so he couldn't have smelt it then.

Inu-Yasha smelt the air, confused.

"Something's different Kagome. You don't smell the same."

'Damn it, just my luck' she thought. "Well, let's just get back." Kagome and Inu-Yasha leapt back through the well.

Back in the feudal times Sango was waiting. She wanted to know if her best friend was pregnant or not. Just then she saw Kagome.

"Kagome! I was so worried. Come we need to talk" Sango pulled her away. Once they were far away Sango looked Kagome in the eye. "So?" she asked.

"So...?" Kagome pretended to be confused.

"Kagome don't play dumb! Are you pregnant?" Kagome looked away.

"Oh my god. You are pregnant." Sango pulled Kagome into I tight embrace. "I'm so sorry." Kagome was now crying.

"It's not you're fault." Koga sat listening in a tree nearby. "So," he said, "It begins."

Kagome and Sango walked back to the village talking about the baby. When they got there, Inu-Yasha was waiting for them.

"Wench, where were you?" Kagome got mad.

"Number one, My name is not wench. It's Kagome. Number two, where I was is none of your business. And number three, don't bug me." Kagome stomped off into the forest.

Inu-Yasha sat there stunned. Kagome had never acted like this before. He stormed after her.

'Shit. I didn't mean to blow up on Inu-Yasha. Its just he's the reason-' she was cut off by the sound of her name being called. She turned around and saw Inu-Yasha jogging after her.

"Kagome, what the hell was that all about!"

"Inu-Yasha, you're the biggest jerk I've ever meet. I need to get away from you for 9 months or something."

"Nine months! What the hell is running through that mind of yours! We don't have that kind of time! And why the hell do you smell different!"

"Inu-Yasha," she asked real quietly, "How long was I gone when Koga took me away?"

Inu-Yasha paused at this. Why was she asking? Didn't she remember? "...Why?"

"Because I need to know." Kagome put her head down so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"3 days." Kagome turned her head away from him. "What is it wench?"

"Stop calling me wench!" she snapped at him.

"I don't have to!" Inu-Yasha snapped right back.

"Yes you do!"

"Tell me what's the matter and I'll stop calling you wench!"

Kagome was about ready to yell when she heard this. She tried to say it. "I" she stopped. "Inu-Yasha, when Koga took me away…" she stopped. How could she say this? "I'm not the same any more."

"What are you talking about?"

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome looked into his eyes. Inu-Yasha saw the pain in her eyes.

"Wench, tell me what's the mater!"

"Stop calling me wench!" Kagome started walking towards the well. She had to get away from him.

"Get back here wench!" Inu-Yasha started after her.

"I can't believe I was going to tell you! You don't really care!" she picked up her speed.

"Stop yelling!"

"I'll stop yelling when you do!"

"What got shoved up your ass!"

Kagome rounded on him and poked a finger at his chest. "Inu-Yasha you are THE most annoying, arrogant, self-centered git EVER! If you thought I was going to tell you ANYTHING you're WRONG!"

Inu-Yasha grabbed her hand. When she tried to pull away, he only tightened his grip.

"Inu-Yasha let me go."

"When you tell me what's the matter I'll let you go."

"ARG!" she kicked him in the stomach. "You're an asshole! Did you know that! You're the biggest asshole I've ever met!" Kagome took off in the direction of the well again.

"What the hell! Kagome get back here and you tell me what the matter is!" he walked after her again.

"You want to know what the matter is!" she turned to him again, "I'm surprised up nose hasn't figured it out!" she flicked his nose.

Inu-Yasha stood there. "Oh my god, you're pregnant aren't you?" When Kagome didn't stop, (she was walking towards the well) she chased her and made her stop. "Kagome, are you pregnant?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes Inu-Yasha, I'm pregnant."

AN: oh yeah, I'm sorry I didn't put Miroku in this chapter. Just pretend he's off at some bar, trying to get women to sleep with him.

Disclaimer: ok this is the only one I'm gonna put, if you don't get it now, you never will. I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the plot lines that go with it. If any of these plotlines are an imitation of the real thing, it's by coincidence.


	2. For the love of

Inu-Yasha sat there stunned. "Dear god…" he mumbled. He had never been sucker punch- oh wait, he had. But no punch had ever flattened his lungs like this blow had.

"Inu-Yasha I'm pregnant." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean for it to happen this way. When Koga took me away he told me that he would make it clear to you that I was his." Kagome sighed. This was so hard. He was going to reject her and tell her that she should go be with Koga, because he didn't want her around.

"How did this happen?" was all he asked.

Kagome looked at him. That's all he wanted to know?

"He made me drink a potion that I thought was water which made me block stuff out. Well when I started to remember it was on day three and I woke up naked in a bed and he came in. I asked him to take me to you. And he did. Inu-Yasha, there's no way of denying it. I'm-I'm-I'm pregnant." She was down on the ground crying.

Inu-Yasha just sat there and took it all in. Kagome was now Koga's. All of his hopes of being with Kagome were now down the drain. She could never truly be his. He looked over at Kagome. A light went off in his head. She had never wanted this. She didn't want to be pregnant with Koga's child. Inu-Yasha went over to her and hugged her.

Kagome felt like she wanted to give in to him. But then she remembered Kikyou. Inu-Yasha was still in love with Kikyou. She pulled away. She looked at Inu-Yasha. Her face was covered in tears and dirt.

"Inu-Yasha, I can't do this. It's too hard. I mean I'm pregnant with Koga's child. It's just too hard. And you have..." she was cut off when the soul searchers came. Kikyou was there.

Inu-Yasha instinctively got up. He was going to protect Kagome from Kikyou. Kikyou came into view. She looked as good as a clay pot could. Inu-Yasha went over to Kikyou when she motioned for him.

"Inu-Yasha, cant you see what is happening? She is only using you so that she has a place when Koga discards her. Come to hell with me Inu-Yasha, we can live eternity out there and be happy." Kikyou stated.

"Kikyou, it's over. You and me. We can never be together." Kikyou looked at Inu-Yasha. He was serious. He was really giving up on her and going with the reincarnation. She grabbed him and kissed him. Inu-Yasha pulled away. He turned around to see a livid Kagome. She was literally ready to rip Inu-Yasha to shreds.

"You know what Inu-Yasha?" her voice was deadly calm. "Just go fuck your clay pot. It's obvious you don't care about me." Before anyone could blink she was over the side of the well and back into her own time.

"SHIT!" he yelled.

Back in Kagome's time

"Mom?" Kagome called out. It had been 2 days since Kagome fought with Inu-Yasha. 'I guess he took my advice and stayed with Kikyou.'

"What is it sweetie?"

"Can you get me a huge bag of potato chips?" she had a huge craving for salts.

"Sure honey, but, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When are you going to go to school?"

Kagome thought about this. It was about time she went back to school. "I'll go tomorrow." 'There I can get my mind off of a stupid dog that I happen to love.'

"Ok." was her mom's only reply.

She didn't go to school until a week later.

Her morning sickness had been pretty bad but nothing could compare to her first day back to school. She was sitting in 1st period when the door opened and the smell of freshly baked cookies filled the room. Nausea swept over her like a hawk over its prey.

"Umm Miss Kondashie may I go to the restroom?"

"Go right ahead."

Kagome ran out of that class room. Unfortunately Hojo was following her. When she got out of the restroom she saw Hojo sitting by the door.

"Kagome, are you still sick? I don't want you to come to school sick."

"Oh it's nothing. I just got dizzy from being in that hot class room." She lied.

"Kagome? It's freezing in there." Hojo looked at her like she was insane

"Oh... well better be off to class." And she walked off leaving a very confused Hojo in the dust.

A month went by and the rumor that Kagome was pregnant with Hojo's child got around. At lunch her friends finally decided to confront her.

"Kagome, are you pregnant with Hojo's child?" one of her friends asked. Kagome almost chocked on her water when she heard this.

"Good heavens no." All of her friends breathed a sigh of relief. "But I am pregnant." He friends looked horrified.

"You slut," one of her friends mumbled.

"No, it-it's nothing like that." Kagome took a deep breath. What she had to say wasn't easy.

"I-I was raped. A-And now I'm pregnant with that man's child."

All of her friends looked like they had been splashed with cold water. They came over and apologized profusely.

Kagome got home from school that day and threw herself down on her bed. She felt drained. School was getting harder and harder as the days went by and the fact that she hadn't scene any of her real friends for a month didn't help.

Kagome pushed herself off her bed and packed her bag. It was a Saturday after school and she didn't have to go to school till Monday. She was going to feudal Japan. She left her mom a note explaining that she had gone to go see Inu-Yasha and that she'd be back in time for school on Monday.

When she got there she had a feeling that Inu-Yasha would be right outside the well, waiting for her. So she stayed in the well. Inu-Yasha obviously smelled her and looked down the well.

"So wench you decided to come back." Inu-Yasha smiled and helped her out of the well. "Just to let you know, I can hear the baby's heart beat." Inu-Yasha handed her his hand to try to pull her out. When Kagome didn't take his hand he knew something was wrong. He knew what it was. He gave a little smirk. "Kagome, Kikyou never meant anything to me. I want to be a part of this child's life."

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha carefully. He really did look like he was being honest.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Inu-Yasha?" she grabbed his hand and he pulled her out.Seeing Inu-Yasha standing there, waiting for her, was too much for Kagome and her poor hormone–induced mind. She started crying.

Inu-Yasha didn't know what to do. He put an arm around Kagome. He really wished she would stop crying. He didn't know how to deal with an emotional, crying Kagome. Well how to deal with her without making her more upset than she already was.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I've been so stressed out about finding the shards, trying to keep my grades up, not getting set up on dates with Hojo, and trying to do everything right here. Now to top it all off, I'm pregnant with a guy's child that I don't even like!" she sobbed into Inu-Yasha's shirt. (AN: I usually don't do this, but can some one e-mail me what his shirt's called?)

He lifted up her chin so that he could look her in the eye. He embraced her tightly and said, "Kagome, no matter what, you will always do everything right here. You can not do anything wrong." Before he knew what he was doing he smashed his lips down on hers and kissed her passionately.

Kagome had never experienced something so exhilarating. It was like her whole body was on fire. All she knew was that she had to kiss him back. Kagome started to rub her tongue along his bottom lip. They were so busy that they didn't hear some one approaching.

"Ahem"

That got their attention. Kagome looked over at who it was and was immediately over come with rage. She started to growl.

Inu-Yasha looked over at the person and only said one word, "Koga."


	3. Kouga

"I thought that you would get the point, dog turd. Kagome is my woman." Kouga spat at Inu Yasha.

"Like hell she is!!" Inu Yasha screamed at him. Inu Yasha had one thing on his mind. 'Kill the bastard that got Kagome pregnant!' he grabbed his Tetsusaiga. Kagome quickly realized what was about to happen. Inu Yasha swung for Kouga. Kouga got away with only minor injuries. Inu Yasha tried again. Missed.

"You know that my women will come with me don't you? She'll betray you in the end and come with me. You were wrong to love her." Kouga said through gritted teeth.

"Well then I'll have to make sure that she doesn't go crying to a demon like you!" Inu Yahsa swung at Kouga again and misses.  
"Inu Yasha, are you loosing you're touch? You're starting to fight like a girl." Kouga laughed at him.

Inu Yasha became mad. Really mad. Kouga had struck a soft spot. Inu Yasha started to see red. His nails grew longer, his eyes turned red. "I'm going to kill you Kouga." He launched himself at Kouga and was about to rip his throat out when Kagome stepped in the way. He grabbed her shoulders to thrower her out if the way but she just stood there. His nails were digging into her but still she stood there. 'Why is she doing this?' a little voice inside of him asked. 'Because she love's you' the same voice answered.

Kagome grimaced. She liked Inu-Yasha better when he was being a jack ass. She had to stop him from killing Kouga. Yes, she didn't like Kouga all that much, but still she wanted her child to have a father. She had to get Inu-Yasha back. She looked up into the eyes that she had fallen in love with. She wanted to bring the amber back into his eyes. She kissed him. Inu-Yasha came back. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. He wanted to stay that way for ever. Unfortunately Kouga was still there.

"Kagome, I need to finish the fight," he whispered.

"Ok, but don't go all freaky on me, alright?'

"I promise." Inu-Yasha broke off the embrace. "Ok Kouga. Let's have a real fight. No swords, not tricks, only our skills. Got it?"

Kouga nodded. 'This is going to be easy. Getting him mad was easy, but killing him with my fists will be even easer.' Before he could react, he was punched in the stomach. He bent over in surprise, but quickly stood up straight.

"Pup, if you think that's going to finish me, you have another thing coming." He ran and upper cut Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha came back and punched Kouga in the face, then kicked him in the stomach.

"Ha, I think this is fun." Inu Yasha smirked. Kouga ran towards him, and Inu-Yasha tripped him. "Well, this will be over soon."

Koga stood up. He punched Inu Yasha in the stomach. Inu Yasha bent over and Kouga kneed him in the face. Inu Yasha fell to the ground in pain and kicked Kouga down. Both were breathing hard. Kouga got up and looked at Inu-Yasha.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to kill you now." Kouga stated.

At this comment Kagome lost it. She had one person that she loved with all her heart fighting the father of her baby. Her Miko powers started to kick in. Kagome's long raven black hair started to billow out like she was being carried by the wind. Every thing around her seamed to go black. She slowly walked between the boys. She raised her arms so that they were in a "T" position. As though they were repelled by some unseen force both Inu Yasha and Kouga were repelled from her. Inu Yasha landed safely in the grass while Kouga was held up against a tree. It looked at though he was being strangled. Kagome slowly walked up to Kouga.

"If you ever lay a hand on Inu-Yasha, my child, or me, I will kill you. And I will not hesitate to inflict any kind of pain on you." Kagome let him fall to the ground. He gasped for air and then ran away from that place.

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. Then she started to black out.

Inu Yasha saw that Kagome was falling and ran to catch her in time before she hit the ground.

end chapter

SF: ok I know that this was a short chapter but I just suck when I write battle stuff. I know I wanted to kill Kouga sooooo bad. But I resisted. Next chapter it will get good. I'm starting to get writers block so it may take a while so please be patient! Ok until next time!! StarFariey


	4. Twins?

SF: ok I'm back!!! I want to thank all of my reviewers! I feel so loved. Ok It's taking me a while to write this cause I have writers block. I mean, I have some ideas but right now I'm kinda forcing it which I know is really bad but I'm hoping that if I go with the idea then the damn will become unblocked. Get my drift? Ok well I don't own Inu-Yasha or anything... ( ok well.... On with the show!  
what happened last time  
Inu-Yasha landed safely in the grass while Kouga was held up against a tree. It looked at though he was being strangled. Kagome slowly walked up to Kouga. "If you ever lay a hand on Inu-Yasha, my child, or me, I will kill you. And I will not hesitate to inflict any kind of pain on you." Kagome let him fall to the ground. He gasped for air and then ran away from that place. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha. Then she started to black out.  
  
Inu-Yasha saw that Kagome was falling and ran to catch her in time before she hit the ground.  
ok now to the real shit  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome. She looked so peaceful laying there in the patch of soft grass he had found. It had been a close call. Her heart beat had been faint. Now it was steady. He put a protective arm around Kagome. She started whimpering. 'I wonder what she's dreaming of.'  
inside Kagome's dream  
She looked around at the dark forest. Kagome was looking for someone to protect her. She wanted Inu-Yasha there. She wanted him to hold her and tell her that every thing would be ok. She looked around trying to find him. Behind her a twig snapped. Kagome wiped around and saw Kouga. He walked up to her. He put his hands on Kagome's shoulders. He leaned forward as to kiss her but Kagome pulled away.  
"What's the matter love? Are you scared of me? Are you afraid tat I'm going to harm you or your child? My child?" he held out his hand and Kagome felt a wave of pain move through her lower abdominal. She could fell her excruciating pain. "Oh wait, you know that it's not just one child. You know that you're going to have twins. The very twins that will restore my clan. I will be apart of my children's lives." He stopped his attack on his children. Kagome fell to the floor of the forest. "Next time I see you Kagome, our children will be born and I will take them away with me." He walked back into the forest leaving Kagome alone.  
Kagome put a hand to where her children were. She rolled up into a little ball. She couldn't let him take away her children away. She started to shake as the tears came. All sorts of doubts filled her mind. Inu-Yasha hadn't come to take her back to feudal Japan when she was gone for a month. Did he not care for her like he said he did? Was he going to go running back to Kikyo? Was he only with her because Kikyo couldn't have children? Kagome heard the crunching of twigs. She looked up and saw, to her horror, Inu-Yasha and Kikyo kissing. She wanted them to stop. Kikyo was just a clay pot. How could Inu-Yasha love her? Kagome had always been there for him. Didn't he appreciate that? She wanted to through up. Inu-Yasha looked over at Kagome and said, "I could never love you. You're just some reincarnation." Kagome shook violently. She woke up with a start. Inu- Yasha was shaking her.  
"Kagome? Kagome please wake up. You're having a bad dream." Inu-Yasha was very worried about her. She had been shaking violently.  
Kagome looked up into the eyes that had taken her breath away. She felt like puking. She got up and walked over to the nearest tree and barfed. 'damn this pregnancy.' When she was done, she went back to where Inu-Yasha was laying.  
"No offence Kagome, but I don't think that I don't ever want to see that again."  
"Inu-Yasha, why didn't you come for me?" she asked out of the blue.  
"What?" Inu-Yasha looked at her dumbly.  
"Why-didn't-you-come-after-me-when-I-was-gone-for-a-month?" Kagome said slowly so that Inu-Yasha would understand.  
Inu-Yasha just looked at her. A dark look covered his face. "I don't think you want to know." He said bluntly.  
Kagome had had enough. She was about to through up again, her first love was being a jack ass, and to make matters worse she had just had the WORST dream. "Inu-Yasha, tell me right now. I'm in no mood..." Kagome turned away from him as she barfed again. "As I was saying before my breakfast interrupted me, I'm in no mood to fight. Inu-Yasha, you know that if we did fight I would go home and never come back!"  
Inu-Yasha didn't want Kagome to go. He wanted Kagome to be his mate. "Kagome you're not going to like this but Kikyo put a spell on the well so I couldn't go to you until you came back."  
Kagome got mad. 'Where is that bitch?! I'm going to kill her!' Her miko powers had grown over time. "Well, that's nice to know that you're little bitch stopped you." Kagome had had enough of it. She turned and walked away. She thought about her dream and started to run. She heard Inu- Yasha call out to her. She turned around and looked at him. Pain was visible in her eyes. A solitary tear ran down her cheek. She shook her head, then turned around and ran. All she wanted to do was get away from that place. Away from the pain. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't see the silver blur going past her. The silver blur tackled her. She fell to the ground with a thud. Inu-Yasha lay on top of her. "Inu-Yasha, get off of me."  
"No," Inu-Yasha said gruffly. "Not until I get some thing through to you." Inu-Yasha had to get through to Kagome.  
"Inu-Yasha get off me! You might hurt my children."  
Inu-Yasha paused at this. He quickly got off her and helped her up. "Children?"  
"Yes Inu-Yasha. I'm going to have twins." It was hard for her to say that to him. She looked at the ground. "Inu-Yasha, when I was in that dream Kouga came to me and told me that once the twins were born, he was going to take them from me. I can't let that happen. I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, I can't go to Kouga, and you have a clay pot. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm 16, pregnant, and at the present moment in feudal Japan. I have never felt so alone."  
Inu-Yasha grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Ok lets some things straight. 1) Kikyo was never there for me. You were. 2) You are never alone. You have many people here for you. 3) I don't want Kikyo. I want you. I love you. 4) I don't EVER want to see you get hurt. I'd rather die than let you get hurt." Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome into a fierce embrace. He held Kagome and never wanted to let go. He kissed the top of her head.  
Kagome started crying when he said that. She wanted to believe that. She wanted to give in to him. Her tears kept falling. She looked up at Inu- Yasha. His eyes were filled with remorse. "Thank you, Inu-Yasha. You've given me hope." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. She rested her head on his chest. She turned around too look at the scenery and felt a huge slash of pain go though her lower abdomen. As she fell to the ground she saw Naraku. All she could think was, 'My babies!' End chapter SF: I know I know. I'm evil. Lost of shit keeps happening to her. But don't worry my friends, it will all turn out all right! Sorry this chapter took FOREVER to get out. I have a really good idea about what's going to happen. Line from next time: "Naraku you bastard. You know I'm pregnant. Now stay the fuck away from Inu-Yasha, my children, and me." Ok until next time! 


	5. Not Again

SF: ok I want to thank all of my reviewers! The funniest one that I gat was Chee Cheez Chan. Thank you for you're review. My dad just put parental controls on my computer and I can't see any of you're work. It sucks. I'll just have to wait for a week to read them. That's when I got to my mom's house. I want to thank my computer for every thing and well the spell check. Lol with out it I wouldn't be able to make my words correct. I want to let every one know that I have some different stories that I want you to read. Ok on with the show!  
What Just Happened:  
  
"Children?"  
"Yes Inu-Yasha. I'm going to have twins." " It was hard for her to say that to him. She looked at the ground. "Inu- Yasha, when I was in that dream Kouga came to me and told me that once the twins were born, he was going to take them from me. I can't let that happen. I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, I can't go to Kouga, and you have a clay pot. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm 16, pregnant, and at the present moment in feudal Japan. I have never felt so alone." Inu-Yasha grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Ok lets some things straight. 1) Kikyo was never there for me. You were. 2) You are never alone. You have many people here for you. 3) I don't want Kikyo. I want you. I love you. 4) I don't EVER want to see you get hurt. I'd rather die than let you get hurt." Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome into a fierce embrace. He held Kagome and never wanted to let go. He kissed the top of her head. Kagome started crying when he said that. She wanted to believe that. She wanted to give in to him. Her tears kept falling. She looked up at Inu-Yasha. His eyes were filled with remorse. "Thank you, Inu- Yasha. You've given me hope." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. She rested her head on his chest. She turned around too look at the scenery and felt a huge slash of pain go though her lower abdomen. As she fell to the ground she saw Naraku. All she could think was, 'My babies!' Now to the real fun!  
  
Kagome lay on the ground. She heard the sound of Naraku's laugh. She put her hand to when here children lay. The area around the cut was soaked in blood. 'No, please don't let my children die.' She put her hand on the actual cut. She felt something that she didn't expect. She felt the cut actually heal its self. She stood up off of the ground facing Naraku.  
"You bastard. I can't believe you tried something so low." She said her anger rising.  
"Well, Kagome, it seems as though you have remarkable powers. After all humans can't heal themselves that fast."  
She put her hand up and Naraku flew to the closest tree. She was doing the same thing to Naraku that she did to Kouga. She was strangling him. She couldn't get a hold of her rage. Some thing was making her pissed off more than she usually got. She slowly started walking towards Naraku "Naraku, you bastard! You know I'm pregnant now stay the fuck away from my children, Inu-Yasha, and me!" She flung Naraku away from that spot.  
"When your children are born, I will take them." Naraku's voice seemed to come from every where. "Inu-Yasha, I have to leave this place when my children come. Too many people want them." She clung to Inu-Yasha. She didn't want to leave this place. She wept in Inu-Yasha's arms. She was thinking about how empty she would feel with out Inu-Yasha.  
"Well Kagome, you can always stay with me. I'll protect you're children. If you want... I can be the male role model in their lives." Kagome couldn't believe what Inu-Yasha was saying. "So are you saying that you still want me to be with you even though I'm carrying some one else's children?"  
"Kagome, I'm saying that I want you to be my mate."  
"Inu-Yasha, of course I want to be you're mate." She turned around and looked at him. She gently kissed him on the lips.  
  
Inu-Yasha put his hand behind her head to make the kiss deeper. He realized that they were in the middle of the forest, it was about mid-day and kagome had just thrown up her breakfast. "Umm, Kagome?"  
"Yes Inu-Yasha?"  
"Well I was thinking. And shouldn't we get something to eat?"  
Now that she thought about this she was hungry. "Ok. Let's go back to the village." They walked back to the village hand in hand. When they got there Inu-Yasha stopped. He smelt the air and then started to growl.  
"What is it Inu-Yasha?"  
"It's my stupid half brother Sesshomaru. He's here."  
  
Kagome was tired of all the horrible people that had shown up that day. She walked past Inu-Yasha and into the town. In the center of the town were Sango, Sesshomaru, and no other than the perverted monk, Miroku. 'Well at least he hasn't tried to grope Sango yet. But what is Sesshomaru doing here?' well kagome was tired of all the "Bad guys" coming so she marched up to the demon lord and got right in his face.  
"Ok Mr. Demon lord Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" she said with a very pissed off voice. "That is none of your business Wench." He said with his usual distant voice.  
"Ok don't call me wench! You will tell me right now what you are doing here or you will suffer the consequences!" this demon lord was getting on her nerves. What was with this bad ass routine?  
"And what is a pathetic human like you gonna do to me?"  
"Ok you're a demon so you should know what a miko turns into when she get pregnant with a demon's child. Something you DON'T want to mess with."  
  
"Ah so I see that you're admitting that you're pregnant with my half brothers children."  
Kagome gritted her teeth. That was what she wanted. She wanted to beer Inu-Yasha's pups. Not Kouga's. "You bastard. I'm not pregnant with Inu- Yasha's pups. And don't get me aggravated."  
"Fine. I came here to..." at that instant Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and speed off towards the forest. SF: ok! There's a chappei! Hit that little review button. Ok I just want to say THANK YOU!!! Ok I wanted to drag this out but.... Doesn't it seem like a lot of shit keeps happening to her? I'm so happy that a bunch of people have read my story. Ok I want you to read some other stories that I have made but the problem is on "A heart Broken War" I did one chapter and then got blocked. So yeah. And "The return" has nothing to do with "The child" ok now I want you all to click that review button plz. StardustFariey: I want at least one more review before I post again but then again right now I'm not begging. I'm not being a snob. I just like reviews. They make me write faster. The more I get, the faster I write. ok until next time! 


	6. the offer

SF: ok I want every one to know that... UGGA HIT ME ON THE HEAD MAJOR TIME!!! Ugga is the inspiration fairy. Ok now I want to thank every one who reviewed. It made me write faster. Every one agreed with me that Kagome is being picked on. Well don't worry Sesshomaru will be nice... hopefully. Will you be a good little boy Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru: Maybe. SF: you better. Inu-Yasha: he better or I'll rip him a new one. SF: calm down Inu-Yasha. Every thing will be fine. Besides I'm writing the damn story. Ok now to the show,  
  
What happened last time:  
  
"Ok you're a demon so you should know what a miko turns into when she get pregnant with a demon's child. Something you DON'T want to mess with."  
"Ah so I see that you're admitting that you're pregnant with my half brothers children."  
Kagome gritted her teeth. That was what she wanted. She wanted to beer Inu-Yasha's pups. Not Kouga's. "You bastard. I'm not pregnant with Inu- Yasha's pups. And don't get me aggravated."  
"Fine. I came here to..." at that instant Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and speed off towards the forest.  
'Great.'  
  
Now on to the real fun.  
  
Kagome felt like she was being tossed every which way. Sesshomaru kept going different directions. Probably to try and confuse Inu-Yasha. All she could see was the blur of trees going by. 'Why does all of this shit have to happen TODAY?' Kagome started to get sick again. In that moment she got an idea. She was slung over Sesshomaru's shoulder. 'Not fun to have a guy's shoulder jamming into you're stomach when you want to through up' she jammed her foot right into Sesshomaru's stomach. He dropped her and she fell to the ground with a loud thud. She bent over the nearest tree and puked.  
"What the hell was that for?" Sesshomaru said coolly.  
"Ok would you rather me puke on the back of your robe or would you rather me puke by a tree?"  
Sesshomaru stayed quiet.  
"Ok, before we continue, even though I'm absolutely having the time of my life," she said sarcastically. "I would like to know why you took me away."  
"It's better that we get to my castle than to discus it here."  
"Why?  
"Because if we discus it here there may be demons running around that will listen in."  
"Fine, but you will not carry me like that again." Kagome was irritated from the travel. And now she had to go through more.  
Sesshomaru strode over to her and picked her up a la bridal stance. Then leapt. Just when Kagome thought that she had had enough, they were there. She gasped in aw at what she saw. It was huge. The castle had a Victorian look to it. It had to be at least 4 stories high. Golden wheat was all around it. It was a picture of perfection. Sesshomaru put her down and signaled for her to follow him. He walked into a little hut that was located right beside the castle.  
"Ok now we can talk." Sesshomaru said  
"Fine. Why did you bring me here?"  
"A little while back a seer came to me. She said that she had seen a woman that I knew. With that woman were two children. One looked like a regular child. The other although semi human, you could tell that the child was half demon. She foresaw that that child held powers beyond any one could comprehend. The one that got a hold of that child can wield that power for good or evil. the only catch is that the child needs the sibling do be able to do anything. The chosen child that can wield all of the power will flat out refuse to do anything with out the other. The seer could not see if the children would be or girl or what ever but all she said was the powerful child has two different colored eyes. One blue and one green."  
Kagome sat there. 'I can't believe it. So that's why every one wants my children.' "Oh hell no. I can't stay here. I have to go back to my time," Kagome was freaking out. "I can't let my children grow up to this madness. But I can't go home. It will be too weird if I'm in the 21st century giving birth to twins that are part dog! What am I going to do?"  
Sesshomaru got an idea that was a little... well Sesshomaru under any other circumstance would never do. "Well if you're that stuck... you could stay here with me and Rin. You could watch after her and that would be it."  
Kagome stared at the demon lord. Was he really saying that? Well she should take him up on his offer. But there was one thing that she couldn't live without. Inu-Yasha. "I will on one condition. That's if..." at that moment the half demon came storming through the cottage.  
"Ok, why the hell did you take Kagome?!?! If you've done anything to her I'll..." he saw Kagome. "Ah... woops?"  
"as I was saying Sesshomaru, I will take you up on you're offer on one condition. That's if Inu-Yasha will stay here with me, oh and I'm able to wonder from time to time. You know just to see my friends."  
"Well, technically, that's two. But I will take them any way." Sesshomaru got up and walked out of the hut.  
"Inu-Yasha," Kagome got up and went over to where he was standing. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Umm, what just happened?"  
"Well... we are going to live with Sesshomaru until the twins are born."  
"Why?"  
Kagome explained what Sesshomaru had just told her. "See? It would be the best for the children. And well, you know the rest. After they are born we can leave. So will you stay?"  
Inu-Yasha thought about this. He couldn't stand to be around his brother. But he couldn't live with out Kagome. "Well, I don't know. Maybe I could visit you. I wouldn't last long here."  
Kagome's heart shattered. The one thing she wanted the most wasn't going to be there for her. "Ok Inu-Yasha." She said while trying to hold back tears. "Just go. You wouldn't be able to handle it any way."  
Inu-Yasha looked at her and then left.  
  
End chapter.  
  
SF: ok. How screwed up is THAT? Don't worry my little friends. This isn't going to be a kagome/Sesshomaru story but kagome will help Sesshomaru figure out some things. Ok next time I will have a song included. But until next time you will just have to wait. Ok question. What is a beta? Ok until next time, and remember reviews=write faster. Ok by by! 


	7. Damn you

SF: ok I know that I have been updating like every other day. But I'm having some serious blockage. I want to apologies for last chapter. Sesshomaru's castle isn't a Victorian style palace. It's more medieval. Woops! Now about this chapter, it's going to be depressing. I'm not going to say any thing more than after we left off Kagome went back to her own time to get some much needed supplies. Well her portable c-d player for one and more book and LOTS of batteries. Ok the group that I used for the song is evanescence. I love them. I don't own Inu-Yasha or evanescence. Ok on with the show.  
  
What just happened  
  
Kagome's heart shattered. The one thing she wanted the most wasn't going to be there for her. "Ok Inu-Yasha." She said while trying to hold back tears. "Just go. You wouldn't be able to handle it any way."  
Inu-Yasha looked at her and then left.  
  
Now to the real fun  
  
3 months. 3 months since Inu-Yasha had visited her. She was going on her 5th month of pregnancy. The morning sickness had died down a little bit, but it was still there.  
She didn't really feel anything. She felt like her heart was ripped out and stomped on. There was a time that all she did was lay in bed and cr. Rin had helped her get through that. No all she did was help Rin with her schooling and watch her play. It made her think of how if one of the children was a girl then she wanted her to be as free spirited as Rin. Her children. What was having children like? Maybe she should go to Kouga and have him be in her life. No. she couldn't do that. That would be betraying Inu-Yasha.  
Inu-Yasha. Hadn't he betrayed her trust? Didn't he say that he didn't want her to get hurt? 'Well Inu-Yasha, I'm hurt. And it's because of you.' She laid down on her bed and cried. She was in love with Inu-Yasha, but she didn't want to be. Being in love could be good and bad. Good because she had some good memories to look at. Bad because she always hurt when she thought about him.  
She was through with hurting.  
"Kagome? Are you ok?" Rin poked her head in. Rin was always by her side.  
"I'll be fine Rin," she said as she reached for her c-d player. "I just need to listen to some music."  
"Can Rin listen too?"  
"No. I need some time to think and to be alone." She knew that what she was going to do was going to break little Rin's heart. She had to kill the pain. She put her head phones on and grabbed a knife. She was going to end her suffering. She blasted her music. I tried to kill the pain But only brought more I lay dying And I'm poring Crimson regret And betrayal. I'm dying Fraying Bleeding And screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost? My god my tourniquet Return to me salvation My god My tourniquet Return to me salvation. Do you remember me? Lost for so long Will you be on the other side? Or will you forget me? I'm dying Fraying Bleeding And screaming, Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost? My god, My tourniquet Return to me salvation My god, My tourniquet Return to me salvation. (Return to me salvation) (OOOOHHH) I WANT TO DIE!!! My god My tourniquet Return to me salvation My god My tourniquet Return to me salvation My wombs cry for the gave My soul cries, for deliverance Will I be denied Christ? Tourniquet My suicide  
  
Kagome picked up the knife and attempted to slit her wrists. Tears were streaming down her face. "Inu-Yasha, damn you. Damn me for ever believing that I could live with you. You pushed me over the edge by leaving me."  
Little did she know, Rin was outside her door watching her. When she saw Kagome trying to commit suicide she ran to Sesshomaru.  
"SESSY!!!SESSY!!" Rin ran in to his room crying. "You must go to Kagome's room at once!!! She is trying to kill her self!!!"  
This got Sesshomaru's attention. He got up from w here he was and ran to her room. Kagome was sitting up on her bed swaying. Tears were streaming down her face and she was muttering something. He could hear the music that was coming from that contraption. She finally heard what she was saying.  
"Thank you, Inu-Yasha. You've just created my demises by leaving me." She put the knife to her stomach. Cutting her wrists was taking to long. She wanted to see where ever she was going. She raised the knife. She was about to plunge into her stomach when a strong hand stopped her.  
"You don't want to be doing that." Sesshomaru said. He sensed Rin at the door. "Rin, go. I don't want you seeing this." Rin left. "What in hell possessed you to this?"  
"Let me go! I want to die!" she tried to get her hand away from Sesshomaru's grasp. He wouldn't let her hand go. He reached over and took the knife out of her hands. She broke down and started crying. "I've lost every thing. My home, my love, my virginity. I lost Inu-Yasha. What did I do to deserve this? I just want to end my pain."  
  
Sesshomaru took all of the pointy objects out of the room. He let Kagome sink on to her bed. He watched her lie there crying. He didn't want her to die. He loved her. Loved her like a sister. 'Damn Inu-Yasha for doing this. Damn him.' "I- I- I want to see my friends again. I want to be able to breathe freely. I want to feel again." 'Maybe I've kept her here too long. Tomorrow I will take her to her slayer friend.' Sesshomaru left the room. He went to Rin's room and found her on her bed crying. 'Oh great, now I have two women crying. One who is a little girl, and one very emotionally unstable woman.' He went over to Rin's bed and rubbed her back "Don't worry little one. Kagome will be ok. She just needs to get away from the castle." He got up and left the room.  
The next day.  
  
Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room. When you looked at her you could tell that she had been crying all night. When Sesshomaru tried to approach her she got frightened. (AN: lol oh the forever changing powers of hormones.)  
"Stay away from me." Sesshomaru was confused. 'ok now why is she acting so strange. "I'm coming over to take you to your friend. "No. Stay away." "Listen. You're going to go visit your friend." "No! Go away!" Sesshomaru had had enough of this. He went over to pick her up. She got scared and threw the nearest object at him. It happened to be a vase. It shattered against his head. (AN: LOL) Sesshomaru continued as if it was nothing. He picked her up a la bridal stance and carried her out the door.  
  
End chapter  
  
SF: ok a few things. 1) LOL I can't believe that she did that. 2) Poor Rin. She had too see Kagome try to slit her wrists and then she gets sent out of the room. 3) I'm sorry that Sesshomaru seems a little ooc. It happens. Ok well I didn't get very many reviews for the 6th chapter so I'm hoping this one will get me more reviews. Ok well next time Kagome gets to see Sango and Miroku. And a surprise gust. Ok well rember more reviews= faster typing and better chapter. 


	8. What Just Happened?

I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Chapter 8 OH NO!  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. It was so good to see her again. She wanted to stay here forever.  
  
"So, Kagome, how is it living with Sesshomaru?" Sango said.  
  
"Well... it's ok. He stopped me from killing my self. So that was... I don't know. Lately I've wanted to die. Like life is way too much pain. I think I know why I feel so much pain. It's because of Inu-Yasha" at that exact moment Inu-Yasha walked through the door into the hut.  
  
Inu-Yasha saw Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sitting by the fire. "Shit." What he didn't notice was Sesshomaru in the corner. Sesshomaru stepped out of the corner.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, why don't we take a little walk?" He grabbed Inu- Yasha's shirt and dragged him out of the hut and into the woods.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Let's get a few things straight. Tell me why you haven't seen Kagome in 3 months. Did you know what affect it has on her?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down at the ground. He didn't know how much it hurt her. "No I didn't know how much I would hurt her. I was looking for shards. I thought that if I got a lot then it would make her happy."  
  
"Well, Inu-Yasha, you are now figuring out something that I have known for a very long time. You are an idiot."  
  
"Hey I am not an idiot!"  
  
"Yes you are. Listen to your self. Didn't you promise Kagome that you wouldn't let any pain befall her? Well now you are the one bestowing pain on her."  
  
These words stuck Inu-Yasha's heart. All he wanted was to make Kagome happy. He was giving her pain instead of happiness. "I have to talk to her." Inu-Yasha started to make his way back to the town.  
  
When he got there, he saw Sango crying on Miroku's shoulder. And Miroku wasn't trying to grope Sango! "What's going on?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Kagome has gone back to her own time, for good." Miroku said.  
  
"CRAP!" Inu-Yasha took off for the well. He was running thinking about how he had screwed up so badly that he didn't notice the well until he was in it. He saw the normal flash of colors and then he was there. He got out of the well and ran to the front door. (AN: don't ask he just does.) He was about to barge through the front door when an idea hit him. How much madder would Kagome be if he just came in? He knocked on the door. Kagome's mom came to the door.  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha, I thought that you would be coming soon. Well she's really upset. I have an idea. Maybe if you put some... normal clothes and shoes then she would take you in easer." She swept Inu-Yasha in and gave him some clothes and shoes. "Ok now go in the bathroom and change."  
  
He took the clothes and went in to the bathroom. It took him some time but he finally got the clothes on came out. Kagome's mom nodded her head and he climbed the stairs to her home. Her room was the one right in front of the stairs. He knocked on her door and heard a "Come in." it was evident in her voice that she was crying. He came in and saw her lying on her bed.  
  
"Kagome," he walked over and sat by her bed.  
Kagome looked up at him. She saw the beautiful amber eyes that she fell in love with. She saw the silver hair that was so soft to the touch. She looked at his dog ears and longed to touch them. But he was the reason she was in pain. He was the person who had broken the one promise that meant the world to her. "Go away Inu-Yasha." She said it so bluntly. All emotion was void from her voice.  
Those words hurt him like nothing else had. "But, Kagome..."  
"Inu-Yasha please, just go away." This time she couldn't help but have a little emotion escape.  
"Kagome, I'm not leaving until I tell you why I wasn't there."  
Kagome put her head down on her pillow. She didn't want to see Inu- Yasha any more. She wanted him to leave her. Yet she wanted him to stay. It was an internal struggle. It was never leaving her. "I don't want to hear what you have to say."  
"Kagome you have to hear this." Inu-Yasha was desperate. It was like loosing Kikyo all over again. But this time he really wanted to keep Kagome.  
"No, I don't have to listen. Why don't you go tell your clay pot what you're going to tell me? After all, we are the same thing to you. Only if I were Kikyo you would have never left me." Her voice was so sour, a lemon would be jealous. She saw Inu-Yasha wince.  
Inu-Yasha had never seen Kagome like this. Was he the reason she was so cold? "Kagome, please don't do this. You know I don't like Kikyo anymore." Inu-Yasha had a hard time finding his voice.  
"I do? Do I really know that? How can I? Every time I leave you seem to make your way into Kikyo's arms. How can I trust that you won't do it again?" Kagome got off of her bed and walked over to the window. She stared at the children playing in the front yard. Soon her children would be out there playing. How did this happen? How did every thing get so out of hand? Oh yeah, Kouga started everything.  
"Kagome, please just listen to me. I need to get something through your thick skull."  
"Oh, so all of a sudden I have a thick skull? Well Inu-Yasha, if I have a thick skull then your brain is as dense as a rock!" Kagome didn't even look at him. If she did she would start crying. He was the only thing that she wanted more than any thing else. He was the one. She could see her life with him. But now... now she felt that that dream was nearly gone.  
"Kagome you need to listen to me! I don't love Kikyo! I love you!" he walked over to Kagome. He put his hand on her shoulder. He felt her shaking with the effort of holding back her tears. "Kagome," he said softly. The smell of tears was unmistakable.  
Kagome pulled away from Inu-Yasha. Hoe did she know that he meant it? Maybe he was just tricking her again. It was a cruel and sick joke that he played. She had to get out of there before she broke down. She walked over to the door and threw it open. She walked threw it and was about to go down the stairs when a hand stopped her.  
"Kagome, wait." Inu-Yasha said quietly. He could see Kagome's mom peeking around the corner watching them.  
"No Inu-Yasha, I'm done waiting." She shook her shoulder out of his grasp. Inu-Yasha watched in horror as Kagome lost her balance. Before he could catch her, she fell. Inu-Yasha had never felt so helpless. She was falling down the stairs and there was nothing he could do. He ran after her. When he got to the bottom of the stairs Kagome was already there, unconscious. Blood was trickling from her head. Inu-Yasha held her in her arms. He felt his face and found that he was crying. He looked for Kagome's mom but didn't see her. His hearing picked up on her talking to someone on the phone. "Please help me. My daughter just fell down the stairs, she's hit her head really hard and I'm afraid that she's hurt her children." Pause "Yes she's pregnant." Another Pause, "hurry," Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome. Her heart beat was faint. "Wake up Kagome. Please, wake up. Don't die."  
  
SF: ok I'm evil but I had to do this. You're going to have to do some math. Pregnant lady falling down the stairs =? Well you do the math. Death threats are welcome but just to let you know I just laugh at them. Well don't worry my friends, all will come out well... or will it? Mwahahahaha! Ok well reviewsFaster chapter! Ok by by! 


	9. i dont know what to name this chapter it...

SF: hi, hi ok now I have some important news about the child. I'm going to be ending it soon. I know that it's really sad, but it will be a happy ending. Now, my laptop is broken so I have to rewrite this whole chapter. It's going to be long.

On a different note, Carly Patterson Kicks ass!!!!! I watched the Olympic Gymnastics last night and I'm so happy!! I really like Carly Patterson. She is so talented! And her beam is incredible. Oh yeah just so you know, I'm a gymnastics fanatic! Ok now on to my story!

DodododododododoSTORYdodododododododododo

Time seamed to stand still for the moment. It seamed like an eternity in between the tics of the clock. Every thing seamed to be a thousand times louder than it really was. The sun was setting, casting eerie shadows upon every thing. Yet even in the fading light, Kagome Higurashi looked beautiful. It was a pity that the one person around to cherish it, was in tears.

Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome. It was his fault. He was the reason that she was at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious. Why? Why did all this shit have to happen? Why did everything have to happen to her? Damn fate. Damn everything. Inu-Yasha's mind was moving at a mile a minute.

His breathing, her heartbeat, and the sound of the clock, was all he heard. How was it possible to have everything moving so slowly, when his mind was going so fast? Then everything stood still. It was as though time actually was standing still. Out of nowhere a voice whispered in his ear.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

Inu-Yasha turned around slowly. The sight that he saw surprised him. It was as though an angle was before him. Her body seemed to glow with an enthrall look. Her long, raven, black hair swayed just the tiniest bit as though a light wind was blowing it. Her dark majestic eyes held him captivated. The sight would forever haunt him. She looked like a fallen angle, one with a mysterious past. A past that he knew all to well. She was the one person that would always haunt his dreams. She was evil to him. Like a poison he could never get away from. And yet, at times she was his liberator. Only one word was to describe her. Fallen. Only one name suited her, Kikyo. He would never be rid of her.

"Feels like your heart is braking. No matter what you do, you can never, get her back." Kikyo's hot breath was teasing his ear. She kissed him lightly on the forehead. She was going to make him hers, and no one else's. No reincarnation was going to take what rightfully belonged to her. "Inu-Yasha, if you come with me, you will never feel any hurt. Come with me to hell." She kissed him on the nose. "We belong together." She kissed him on the lips. "Come with me and feel no pain."

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes. He knew that he should stop. She was doing things to him that shouldn't be done. His head was screaming no, but his body wasn't listening. Kikyo was now weaving her tongue in and out of his mouth. She had entwined her hands into his silver hair. His body was acting like it had a mind of its own. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Before he knew what was happening, she was slowly taking off his shirt. He started taking off her kimono. The heat between them was so intense between them...well do I have to say any more? Inu-Yasha was about to give in to ecstasy when he heard a moan. Not a moan of pleasure, but of pain. It brought him back down to earth. He pulled away from the lip lock just in time to save himself.

"Kikyo, I can't do this. Even though I want to live with out pain, I can't. There will always be that one conflict. I'm sorry." He felt so trapped. He knew that until she was dead, she would never leave him alone, yet, he couldn't kill her. He couldn't, he didn't have the strength.

Kikyo looked down at him. He was so pathetic. Why did she even bother with him? 'Because, until you take him to hell with you, you can't go to heaven,' she asked herself. She needed to take him. She put on a hurt face. "Don't you love me Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha paused at this. Did he love her? He hadn't thought about it in so long. Of course he loved her, but not in the way she wanted. He loved Kagome that way. "Kikyo, I ...I don't know."

Kikyo felt an emotion that she had not felt in centuries, covetousness. She had to get him to come to hell. She had to not let it show. She tried to ensnare him again. "Come with me Inu-Yasha. Come," she held out her hand.

Inu-Yasha looked into Kikyo's eyes. He was almost captivated, but not quite. Her eyes were so, so, so...dead. He took her hand. It was icy cold. Like a gush of snow had just piled its self on top of him. The coldness of her hand spread through him. He could feel it reach to the depths of his soul. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the warmth that Kagome gave him. He tried to pull away, but he couldn't move. He had no control over his body. What was he going to do? Kikyo had complete control over him.

"Finally Inu-Yasha, I have control over you. You can't do anything. You have to do what I say." Kikyo looked thoughtfully around the room. "Hmm... ok Inu-Yasha, I'll tell you what my plan is. I have to get you to go to hell, so I can go to heaven. But what I'm about to do, I'll go to hell for any ways. Inu-Yasha, there is one thing that I want that Kagome can never have." She bent down and whispered in his ear, "Your."

The word struck fear in Inu-Yasha's heart. He had to break the curse. But how? Why was Kikyo doing this?

"Kiss me Inu-Yasha." His body responded without hesitation. He didn't know what was happening, until Kikyo pushed him down onto the floor. She got on top of him. "Make love to me Inu-Yasha, long and hard." she started taking off his shirt again. He was running his hands up her back and all the way down to her butt. He was trying so hard to get out of it.

He pulled away from her and screamed. "NO!!!" he had broken it. Time had started again. The tick of the clock was back. He looked down at Kagome. She was still lying on the floor unconscious. But this time, he didn't hear 3 heart beats. He only heard two. He put his ear to the bulge in her stomach. Only one heart beat there. One of the babies had died. "Kagome... Oh god. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I should have came to see you." He picked Kagome up into his arms. She was so cold. What the hell did she do to deserve this?

"Inu-Yasha?" the sound was faint. Like it was a struggle.

Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome. Her eyelids were fluttering open. "Kagome, you're alive. Thank god!"

She gasped a little. "Inu-Yasha," her voice was barley a whisper. "It's s-s-s-so h-h-h-hard to b-breath. I-I-I-I'm going to die"

Inu-Yasha started to stroke her hair. "Shhh, no your not. You're going to live. You and your baby." Woops, he let it slip. Well she would have known after all, she is a miko.

Kagome slowly closed her eyes. She was so tired. "Ok Inu-Yasha. Goodbye." Then every thing faded into black for her.

"No! Kagome stay awake! You need to stay awake!" He felt like the whole world was slipping away from him. Everything he had ever loved was going away. He sobbed so hard, he didn't hear the whirling siren of the ambulance.

DododododododododoENDdododododo

SF: ok, ok, ok. Your goanna kill me. It will all work out in the end. I promise. Well about the story ending... I will make a sequel. Ok well I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed and gave me inspiration. Ok now its time for bed. NIGHTY NIGHT!


	10. Tao

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Kagome felt like she was falling. Everything around her was black. She opened her eyes and two kids in front of her. One was a boy, the other, a girl. Both were equally beautiful. She reached out to try and hold them when one of them started fading away. Kagome tried to get the little boy but he faded away too fast. She watched as the little boy faded into nothing. Kagome feared that the little girl was going to fade also so she grabbed her and held her tight. This child gave Kagome hope. She felt lost. She had felt like she had no reason to live. Now she had to live to protect this child. She would live for this child.

Kagome felt her feet hit the ground. She looked around and saw that she was in her old house, the house they lived at before they moved in with her grandpa.

A small Kagome came running down the stairs. She was around 5.

"Mommy, mommy! Daddy's coming home today!" little Kagome ran up to her very pregnant mother.

"Oh sweetie, I know. He's coming home around five tonight. You want to decorate the house for him?" Kagome's mother stroked her daughter's hair.

"Yeah!" Little Kagome looked so excited.

Older Kagome watched as they decorated the house with streamers and a banner that said 'Welcome Home'. When Kagome's dad walked through the door, they jumped out and yelled surprise. He looked happy when he saw his daughter but when he saw his wife his face fell.

"Hey Kagome, could you go upstairs for a minuet? I want to talk to you mother. When he was sure Kagome was upstairs he turned to his wife, "Suki, who's is it?"

Suki look confused. "Who's? It's yours Jiro. And the baby's not an it. I'm having a boy." She looked hurt.

"Mine? How could it be mine? I've been away for eight months. You didn't even tell me you were pregnant!" his eyes flashed fire.

"I was waiting to tell you. You said that you would be home within three months." Suki looked as though she was about to cry.

"You lie!" Jiro hit his wife. Kagome watched as he continually beat her until her mother was on the floor clutching her belly crying.

Jiro grabbed his coat and made his way to the door. Before he left he turned around as said, "You'll be getting the divorce papers soon enough."

As soon as he left little Kagome came running down the stairs.

"Mommy what should I do?" little Kagome was crying.

"Be strong Kagome. I need you to get me the phone." Suki was clutching her stomach still. Contractions were coursing through her.

Kagome got the phone and brought it to her mom. As Suki called 911 Kagome ran over to her neighbor's house.

"Help me help me! My mommy's going to have the baby!" at once someone came out to help her. Kagome was going to have a baby brother even if she liked it or not.

"Kagome meet your little brother, Souta."

Back in the real world

Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome in her bed. She still hadn't woken up and the doctors said there was a chance that she wouldn't wake up. He sat down by her bed. Her stomach was smaller from the loss of one of the babies yet still swollen from the other one. The girl. The other child had been a boy. Inu-Yasha had actually cried over the loss of the child. But even as he cried out of grief for the boy, he cried out of the grief of hurting Kagome. If he had never gone to her house she wouldn't be here and she'd still have both of the children.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. Please wake up. You have to live. You just have to make it through." He paused here. Tears were forming in his eyes. "I choose you Kagome, not Kikyo. I love _you._"

Even through the deep slumber Kagome heard a voice. _"I love you"_

* * *

AN: ok I know your all going to kill me but at least I updated. I've been working on this chapter for a while. I tried it a few different ways before settling for this but I dunno. I don't like it very much.

My excuses:

My friend got pregnant and she needed my help.

School was pilling up

My parents dragged me around every where this summer

I had really bad writers block

I started some more extra curricular activities.

The list goes on and on. But now that I have that chapter done I can start on the next.


	11. fall of the clay

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Kagome slowly woke up. Her head was pounding. She felt so helpless. So… small. The sunlight was directly on her eyes. Kagome winced against the sunlight. Something moved against her. Kagome almost screamed when someone grabbed her hand.

"Kagome," a voice said. "Kagome, talk to me please," the male voice sounded concerned.

Kagome's breath was ragged. All she wanted to do was sleep. Then it hit her, she was in the hospital, she had lost one of her babies, and Inu-Yasha was speaking to her.

"Inu-Yasha, I want to go to sleep," she started to cry.

"Kagome, no. don't go back to sleep. You need to stay awake. Please, don't go to sleep," Inu-Yasha started crying also.

"Goodnight Inu-Yasha," Kagome fell back into the darkness.

She was back in feudal Japan. Tao was no longer with her. She looked down at her stomach. Yup, Tao was in there all right. Kagome looked around. She was right by the well. She could just jump in it and she'd be home. But something was telling her to walk toward the village. She slowly walked to the village. When Kagome got there, she almost screamed. The village was on fire. Almost every one was dead. Only Kaede survived. Kagome ran up to her. Kaede's broken body lay on the dirt.

"Kaede, Kaede what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome my child, I never thought that she would turn on us. I thought that you had him under control. She loved this village. She has him under some sort of spell. Go, Kagome go get her. Please, end her misery. Let her soul go to heaven." Kaede took her last breath. Kagome cried over her dead body. So much death and destruction. She had to do something.

"Kikyou you will pay for this!" she screamed at the sky.

Kagome started off running in the direction her senses told her to go. She ran as hard and as fast as she could. She didn't know where, just that she was getting closer. And then, she was there. Kikyou and Inu-Yasha sat on a log, making-out. Kagome's heart dropped.

"I see that the little whore has finally made it back. So you finally see how its going be. You, all alone. Me? Well, I'll have every thing," Kikyou spat at Kagome.

Kagome was seeing red. How dare she take Inu-Yasha away from her? All Kagome wanted to do was have a family with Inu-Yasha.

"I am not a whore," Kagome said quietly.

"What was that I couldn't here," Kikyou smirked.

"I am NOT a whore! You are. How dare you come here and steel my guy! I'll kill you!" Kagome lunged at Kikyou. Kikyou stepped out of the way. Inu-Yasha stepped into the way. "Inu-Yasha, get out of my way!"

"I will not let you kill her. I love her Kagome, not you." Inu-Yasha looked into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome fell to the ground. She clutched her stomach. Why? She kept asking the question over and over again. Why did this happen. She had heard his voice so clear tell her that he loved her. When did this change? When did she go back to feudal Japan? Wasn't she in the hospital? Kagome stood up. She wasn't going to take this lying down.

"I see you still have some life left in you," Kikyou disappeared, "I'll just have to take that from you," she reappeared Kagome. She held a knife at Kagome's swollen stomach.

Kagome shoved her elbow into Kikyou's stomach. Kagome started to glow light pink.

In a deadly calm voice she addressed Kikyou, "You can try and take my life bitch, but you try and take Tao's life, and I'll kill you." She punched Kikyou right in the face.

Kikyou let out an earth shattering scream. Her face came of in chunks. Soon her entire body was just a piece of ash.

"Don't you ever try that shit again," Kagome said at the now pile of ashes.

Inu-Yasha came out of a trance. Her went up to Kagome and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear, "oh god I'm so sorry." He quietly started crying into her shoulder.

Kagome thought that he was apologizing for all the things he had done but when she felt his claws in her back, she knew better.

"I love you Kagome, I really do." Blood was dripping from his nails. Her blood. The reality sunk in. he killed her. Her air came in ragged breaths. It was so painful.

"Why?" she managed to get out.

"So you don't have to suffer from me any more," was the reply. Inu-Yasha leaned down and kissed Kagome's forehead and then her lips.

Kagome gasped and sat up in her bed. She struggled to breath. It was so life like. She had felt his claws in her back. Never again would she sleep the same. Inu-Yasha suddenly woke up beside her. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Kagome on the other hand was wide awake.

"Kagome, are you all right? What happened?" Inu-Yasha was by her side and holding onto her hand.

Kagome looked at him and started crying. She couldn't help it. She sobbed her eyes out. Inu-Yasha was holding her.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he started rocking her back and forth.

"You killed me."

Sorry for the long update. I could give excuses but hey, I've been doing a lot of that lately. I'm on school break and so I'll be updating a lot more but when school starts again, well I'll be so busy I probably won't even be able to think about this story. I think I'm finally over my writers block. Part of this chapter and the last chapter were really hard for me to write. Till next time!


	12. the letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"W-w-what?" Inu-Yasha took a step back. When? How? More importantly, WHAT?

Kagome rocked her self violently back and forth. Why did she feel so betrayed? She put her arms around herself.

Inu-Yasha came back to Kagome and put his arms around her.

"I'll never leave you Kagome. You and your pup will always have me. I'm not going to kill you."

Kagome clung to Inu-Yasha. By the time the doctors came in Kagome was happily talking to Inu-Yasha. (AN: oohhh the mood swings, I just love them) The doctor looked at all her vital signs and was perplexed.

"What's wrong doctor?" Kagome asked.

"Well it seems that every thing is ok. You can probably leave in three to four days. The thing I'm perplexed about is how quick you recovered." The doctor walked away looking at Kagome's charts.

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha and shrugged. _Must be from the baby _she thought.

Three days passed and Kagome was out of the hospital. As she lay in bed looking up a ceiling she thought about Tao. What would her life be like? Would Koga want to take her away? What could Kagome do? She rolled over on her bed. Why did being a mom have to be so hard. She was always worrying about her child even though Tao hadn't even been born yet. What was she going to do? Kagome rolled over once more so that she faced her window. She did a double take when she saw what was in the window sill. A beautiful red rose was there with a letter attached to it. Kagome got off hr bed and read the letter.

_My dearest Kagome,_

_I am sorry that I couldn't be here to give this rose to you myself. Sango and Miroku send their love and so does Shipp. I wish you could have scene the sun rise this morning. For some reason it reminded me of the life we have together. It's only going to get better, I promise you Kagome. I'll never leave you and I'll always be here for you and your pup. I'm not going to kill you and I won't abandon you. _

_I saw the sun rise and it reminded me of you. You're always bright and full of hope. Beautiful in your own way. Even at the end of the day you still give people hope and fill them with love. Don't ever change Kagome. Even in the feudal era we don't see many people like you. You're going to make a great mother. Don't ever give up. I love you more than you know. Just like the sun, you'll rise to meet the challenges set before you and you will triumph. _

_To my sun, my world, my every thing. I wish for you to live a full life. One with happiness, sorrow, struggle, peace, and love. May life be full of love. I will gladly give my life for you._

_With all the love I have,_

_Inu-Yasha_

The tears in Kagome's eyes started to fall. He loved her. He would be there through it all. He would be the one to hold her and comfort her. He would grow old with her. Kagome knew she had to see him. She had to go now. Kagome picked up her yellow back pack and ran out the door towards the well. She paused half way to look at the sunrise. He was right, she realized, the sun did seem to give hope to all. As long as the sun shown there was hope, there was love. Kagome ran to the well and jumped in. she had to tell him how she felt. She had to hold him. She needed to be with him. The flash of colors sent her back in time to him. Kagome climbed the well and got out. He was there waiting for her in the tree he always waited in. he wasn't looking at her. Kagome looked to were he was looking only to see the one person she hated more than Naraku: Kikyou.

* * *

AN: ok well its short and I needed to update so I was like…. Ok let's sit down and write. I know its evil leaving it off with Kikyou standing there. But the next chapter is going to be explosive. Believe me. I'm the writer. Till next time! 


	13. The Fight

"Kikyou" the name spat from Kagome's mouth like food from a baby's mouth.

Kagome looked towards Inu Yasha in search from some answers. He avoided her eyes. Kikyou laughed. The sound of her voice was like nails on a chalk board.

"You silly little child. You actually thought I wouldn't come back to make him mine?" She threw her head back and laughed harder. Kagome glared at her. Kikyou walked over to Inu Yasha and patted him on his head. "Too bad you wont even be able to say goodbye to him. He's under my spell." Kagome glared at Kikyou harder. She walked over to Inu Yasha and shook him.

"Inu Yasha. Stop this. You have to fight it. I need you right now. I came back to let you be in my life." She whispered in his ear. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's arm and twisted it behind her back.

Softly she heard him speak to her "You have to get out of here. I can't control myself. She's going to make me kill you!" His nails started digging into her arm. Kagome cried out in pain.

"Kikyou!" Kagome yelled, "Cut this out. Go back to hell where you came from. Go find your peace" Kikyou strolled up to Kagome and stroked her face.

"Now, why would I do that?" Kikyou slapped her face. "Why would I leave you to have everything I should have? You stole it from me and you must pay!" Kikyou shoved her fist into Kagome's swollen stomach. Kagome screamed and felt Tao shift. "Everything I will do is to hurt you as much as you have hurt me!" Kikyou slammed her fist into Kagome's stomach again. Kagome felt Tao growing warm.

"Kikyou, if you know what's good for you don't do that again!" Kagome's spat in her face. Kikyou grabbed Kagome's face and brought it down to her knee. Kagome felt her nose break. Kikyou stepped back.

"Inu Yasha, I want you to take her to the edge of the highest mountain and shove her off. Make sure she knows it's you doing that." Kikyou turned as if she was about to leave. "Oh, one more thing." she walked back to Kagome and summoned a ball of light to her hand. "I've got to get rid of that child before he kills you"

Kagome snapped. She wrenched her arm away from Inu Yasha and shoved her palm into his stomach. She brought her elbow to the side of his face and brought his head down to her knee. Inu Yasha fell backwards. She turned to Kikyou, summoned energy to her fist and back handed Kikyou.

"Like hell you will," Kagome punched Kikyou in the stomach and spat on her as she fell to the ground. "Bitch"  
Kikyou flipped back up and made a low growling sound. "Like hell you're getting away." She grabbed Kagome's hair and yanked her down to the ground. Kagome grabbed a near by tree branch and swung it over her and smashed it on Kikyou's face. Kikyou screamed a soul-sucking scream and picked Kagome up by her throat and held her against a tree.

"Prepare to go back to the Gods." Kagome kicked Kikyou in the stomach and she was instantly let go. She dropped to the ground and ran to Kikyou and punched her in the throat.  
"Go to hell you bitch." A pure white light started to emit from every pour of Kagome's body. She put her hands on Kikyou's head and beams of light came shooting out of her eyes. Before she blacked out, she heard Inu Yasha screaming her name.

* * *

Kagome awoke in Kaede's hut. The smell on incense and herbal tea washed over her. She put her hands to her head and moan a little. Her skull felt like it was on fire.

"Kagome-chan, wake up. It is time that the Gods released you and let you live." Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Kaede's kind old face hovering over her. "There there now child. You have survived."

Kaede put green tea next to her and left the hut. Kagome rolled over in her bed and curled up into a little ball. She had killed some one. Not just someone but Kikyou. She was finally gone. Tears of relief slowly rolled down her face.

Sango and Miroku joined her in the hut a few days later when Kaede let them in. Sango held Kagome as they both cried in relief. Miroku patted Kagome on the back and for once didn't try to molest her. All was well for a few days until news came cabe about Inu Yasha.

* * *

Alright. I know it's been a really long time. Like... two years. And I have plenty of excuses but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. Just know that I'm getting my computer back (I got it taken away) and I'm rededicating myself to this story and I'm going to be going through and edditing previous chapters.

StarFariey


	14. The find

Kagome cried as Miroku came in with the news. Inu Yasha hadn't been found at the wreckage sight. There had been a pool of blood where she had last left him and then…. nothing. Sango and Miroku convinced her that it was best if she didn't go to the sight. Miroku said something about there being too many negative forces left over from the attack. The days passed by in a haze for Kagome. Every day she would get up and go to the window of her hut and stare out of it. She ate only when she had to and she never got outside to walk. It was as if she was a shell without Inu Yasha.

Sango came into the hut one day to find Kagome crying and scratching at the walls of the hut. She dropped her weapons and ran to her.

"Kagome, snap out of it. What happened?" Sango held Kagome tight as she rocked back and forth.

"I can't believe he's gone Sango. He can't be gone. He promised me! He said that he would be there with me!" Kagome clung on to Sango and rocked back and forth. Her hysterical crying subsided only when she passed out.

Sango left the hut and walked over to Miroku.

"She can't go on like this," she stated simply.

Miroku sighed. "We can't let her go back there. The powers left over from the fight are phenomenal. There's no way she would survive the impact of them." Miroku put his head down and sighed.

"Then go find a way to get the powers of that place down by tomorrow. I'm taking her there. She has to see for herself." Sango turned on her heal and walked away. Miroku called after her saying it was impossible but she ignored him. She may love him deep down, but he didn't know shit about how to help a friend.

The next day Sango went into the hut to find Kagome on the floor in a heap. Sango picked her up and carried her out the door.

"Sango," Kagome said in a small, defeated voice, "Where are we going?"

"To see the sight where you and Kikyou fought." Sango kept walking. After a half hour walk Sango put Kagome down on a rock.

"Open your eyes and see what happened." Kagome opened her eyes to the destruction of the place. Trees were still smoldering around her. The black ash of the place seemed to swirl around her. All over the ground there was white powder as if clay had been shredded into a fine dust and spread around. The battle wounds on ground were so fresh you could still hear the screaming and the fighting.

Kagome got up and walked around. There was a deep crater in the ground where she and Kikyou had stood in her last moments. Emotions started to stir up as she looked at the spot. Kagome turned her face as the memories came rushing back. As she turned her head she saw an odd looking spot off to the side. Kagome ran up to it and touched it. Blood, Inu Yasha's blood. Tears sprang into Kagome's eyes as she rubbed her bloodied fingers together.

Kagome walked off in a daze into the woods. Not knowing where she was going, only knowing that she had to get away from that place. Sango called out to her, but she didn't listen. All she could do is walk.

A couple of miles away from the site and Kagome broke down. The tears from the sight were released and it was all she could do to keep from puking. In the middle of her crying she heard a soft moan. Kagome froze. Was it another person out to capture her and take her baby? The moan came again. It was more of a moan of pain than anything else. Kagome followed the noise to a tall bunch of grass. When she parted the grass, Kagome gasped. There, in a pool of his own blood, was Inu Yasha.


End file.
